MLP Fanfic
This MLP Fanfic features all of our beloved characters made here on this wikia. I hope you like it!! (In Progress: Please do not touch this story unless I have given you permission to do so. Thanks in advance!!!, Rain) *Note: Anything written in italics is either a flashback or a thought. You'll know the difference when you see it. ~Rain *Side Note: This story will have some differences to the backstories of each pony, so if you see something different, don't freak out or get angry, I did it on purpose. Prologue= Born a prince of Equestria on December 7th, 1993, Prince WoodyAxe had everything he could've ever asked for; great parents, expensive clothes, riches beyond imagination and more. Yet, there was just one thing he didn't have that he longed for. He wanted a friend. Someone who would do everything with him and who wouldn't treat him like a rich, spoiled prince. He was spoiled, yes, but he didn't act like it, not in the least bit. He was an adventurous colt by nature, and at the age of four, was able to tame timberwolves, a rare breed of wolf only seen in Equestria every hundred years under the full moon. Woody was stuck in his room one night when the full moon was shining high in the sky. He was grounded because he "accidently" let the chickens from the nearby farm loose in his sister Princess Lilium's room. His parents grounded him for the night, his mom's exact words were,"Woody! How could you let those evil chickens loose into your sister's room! She could've been seriously injured!" He argued back, a huge mistake on his part. "Mom, they're just chickens. They're harmless." As he said this, a nearby chicken pecked at the ground and squawked, scaring his mother. She jumped about a foot in the air in shock and hid under the nearest table, a tablecloth shielding her face. Woody started laughing hysterically, rolling on the floor. "It's not funny young man!" She shouted, her eyes peeking out from under the tablecloth. "Get it out of this castle this instant!" She roared. After he calmed down from his laughter, he led the chicken back outside, where it flew away, back to it's home. He watched as the chicken slowly walked over to a group of other chickens, and again, wished that he had someone other then his sister to talk to now and again. And this my friends, is where it all starts... |-| Chapter 1: Childhood Memories of a Pony and his Wolf= ~'Woody ' So there he was, staring at the full moon wondering if he'd ever find a true friend when down below in the midst of the trees, Woody spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. He knew it was risky, going behind his parents' backs like this but he somehow knew that whatever was outside was the key to him finding a true friend. He was nervous as he slowly and quietly stepped out of the hallway outside of his bedroom. He lifted one of his hooves off of the ground to take another step and,with his hoof suspended in midair, heard his sister whisper,"Woody! What do you think you're doing?!" Princess Lily looked both amused and angry. "I think I'm going to find out what's outside." Woody whispered back, setting his hoof down. "You'll get caught!" She whispered again, her voice sounding urgent and distressed. "I'll be fine." He whispered, trying to reassure her. "I don't know Woody, if mom and dad find out what you're up to-," Lily starts, but a loud howl from outside interrupts her. Woody's eyes grew wide as he heard the sound again. A sound he had only read about in his stories. A timberwolf. Smiling to himself, Woody took one last glance at his sister before quickly and silently running through the castle to get to the nearby forest. "Woody, wait up!" His sister called after him. She came running up next to him, her long mane slightly disheveled and her eyes filled with a renewed sort of energy. "I can't believe we're doing this." She said, a trace of worry in her voice. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Woody reassured her once more, and headed on to the sound of the wolf's call. He heard it again and stopped in his tracks. "This way!" He pointed, heading towards a steep and jagged mountainside off in the distance. His sister stared up at it, frozen in fear. "That's a high mountain." Woody stared at the mountain knowing that'd he'd have to climb it to witness the timberwolves. "Look Lily, why don't you stay here and be a look out? I'll head up the mountain to see the timberwolves and then we'll be on our way home. Deal?" He looked at her and knew that despite her fear of heights, she'd go anywhere to protect him. "No way, you're not doing this alone. We're doing this together." She said, her fear dissipated and formed into determination. "Alright then, let's go." Woody said excitedly, as he felt the cool forest breeze on his back, he knew that out here was where he belonged, not in some stuffy castle giving out orders and running a kingdom. Besides, his sister was the one who was more likely to run the kingdom then he was someday. As they headed down the dark and twisted forest path to the mountainside, Woody heard a wolf's howl for a third time, this time hearing it nearby. They decided to follow the sound, and it led them to a beautiful cascading waterfall that overlooked the entire expanse of the forest. Woody stared into the waterfall's pool at his reflection. His sister was busily setting up camp, talking to herself as she listed out the things she needed. He thought again of how he had everything but no one to share it with and he stared at himself sadly. I wish I had a friend. ''He thought, and suddenly another face formed in the pool, one that looked ''very ''familiar. Woody gasped as he realized what was standing beside him. He looked up from his reflection to find a baby timberwolf standing next to him, his head thrown to the side and his tongue dangling from his mouth, drool starting to form on his tongue. He stood there frozen in shock for a moment before he regained his senses. "Uh, hello." Woody said to the baby wolf. "Hello, I'm Wolfie, what's your name?" The small wolf said, clearly excited to see someone new. "W-Woody." He replied. "You're a timberwolf." He stated, and the wolf barked, and it sounded like he was laughing. "Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you Woody." Wolfie said, his paw extended for Woody to shake. "Nice to meet you too." Woody took Wolfie's paw in his hoof and shook it, knowing that somehow Wolfie was the answer to all of his loneliness. "So, where are your parents Wolfie?" Woody asked the timberwolf curiously. "Oh, my parents left me a while ago, they and the pack decided to leave and move down south where they could combine their packs with the southern one, but I decided to stay here, it's quieter here." He said nonchalantly. "Aren't you going to miss them?" Woody asked, thinking about how he'd feel if his parents were gone. He'd feel miserable but at least he'd have his sister Lily. ''Lily. Uh-oh. ''A scream from nearby startled Woody from his thoughts. "Woody! That's a timberwolf! Get away from him!: Lily ran over and stood in front of her brother, trying to protect him from the harmless wolf. "Lily-" Woody began, but was cut off by his sister. "Woody, be quiet. I don't want him to hurt you." She said, turning her head to talk to her brother, her eyes still trained on the wolf in front of them. Woody knew his sister was putting up a brave front, her fear was coming off of her in waves. "Hi Lily, my name is Wolfie. It's nice to meet you." Wolfie held out his paw for her to shake but she yelled at him forcefully. "Stay away from my brother!" "Look, I'm harmless. But you may not want to make so much noise. I don't want my parents to come running over here, then you'll really get yourself into trouble." Wolfie warned her. "Y-your parents?" Lily asked him incredulously. "Yeah, huge timberwolves. About three times the size of me with extremely sharp teeth and long claws." He put up his paws and pretended to lash out at her. "Grr." He growled playfully. "Like that, but with a vicious look in their eyes and the actual intent to harm you." Wolfie's eyes were full of excitement. "Let's go on an adventure!" He said gleefully. Woody stepped out from behind his sister. "But where would we go?" Woody asked him, not really familiar with the territory outside of his parents' kingdom. "Anywhere!" He shouted joyfully. His sister looked at him warily and seemed to ask him with her eyes,''Should we trust him? Woody nodded his head. She nodded back reluctantly in silent agreement. Lily and Woody stayed by the campsite and listened to Wolfie tell them all about his previous adventures as a wolf travelling around with the pack. "Didn't you feel small with all of those big wolves around?" Lily asked him curiously. "Honestly, I didn't think about it until now. But, to answer your question, nope. They always let me play around with them and they always gave me the attention I needed to be happy." Wolfie chattered on relentlessly as Woody and Lily were captivated. He talked about all of the rivers and mountains and forests he had seen and even talked about seeing a wicked dragon huddled up in a dark cave in the middle of the gloomy forest. He talked about the full moon excitedly, and to show off, he tried to howl at the moon. His howl sounded more like a shriek and he, Woody and Lily started laughing together at it's sound. "Maybe when you're older it'll sound better," laughed Lily. "Maybe," He stared at Lily. "Are you going to be the queen someday?" He asked her, his head turned to the side, his tongue dangling from his mouth, panting excitedly. Lily looked shocked, but replied,"Uh, yeah, I guess. I never really thought about it until now." Lily stared at her brother Woody,and wondered if he thought that she'd make a good queen or not. "Woody?," She started, but was interrupted by footsteps coming from the direction behind them. "Woody, Wolfie hide quickly!" Lily commanded, and they hid behind the huge rocks behind the waterfall. Lily stood alone, lifted her head high, and put on a look of determination. She spotted another horse, this one running directly toward her. Who the heck is that? He got closer to her until she spotted his bright red coat. He came closer to her, curiosity shone in his eyes. "Princess! What are you doing out here and where is Prince Woody?" He asked her, gazing around at the wooded area. "For your information Slayer Night, I'm enjoying the peace and quiet of nature. Woody is probably hiding up in his room again, you know how he is." Lily said, making something up to defend her brother. "Uh-huh. I don't believe you." Slayer said matter-of-factly. She sighed, knowing that lying wouldn't work with Slayer. "Look Slayer, he's behind me. But please, don't tell our parents where we are." Lily said, as Woody popped out of his hiding place, Wolfie trailing behind him, his tongue dangling from his mouth. "Prince Woody! Get away from that wolf!" Slayer quickly tried to rush to defend Woody from the wolf, but Lily held up a hoof to stop him. "Slayer, he's a harmless wolf. Just look at him." She pointed to where the wolf was standing, and for show, Wolfie rolled over onto his back and barked happily, waiting to receive a belly rub. Slayer cautiously approached the timberwolf and patted his head. Wolfie closed his eyes in pleasure and barked once more. "Yeah, alright. He's kind of cute." Slayer admitted sheepishly. "Oh come on, you know you love him!" Woody said from beside him. "Oh and Slayer?," Lily looked at him. "Yes Princess?" Slayer asked. "Quit it with the formality, you aren't a knight of the Royal Guard yet." She smiled at him kindly. He sighed. "Alright, fine. But one day, when I'm a knight, I'll be able to protect you and your brother." She nodded. "Alright, but until then, it's Lily and Woody." She pointed to herself and then pointed to Woody. "So, how did you find this little guy?" Slayer asked Woody, who was making up a handshake with Wolfie. "He found me actually." Wolfie said, failing to twist his hoof the way Wolfie twisted his paw. He laughed out loud at the expression Wolfie made when Woody tried to mimic his handshake again and failed. "We should probably head back now," Lily said, pointing to the sky, the darkness becoming lighter. "It's almost dawn." She stated. "Wow, already?" Woody asked, still trying to complete the handshake with Wolfie. "Yeah." Slayer said. "I'll take you guys home." "Slayer!" Lily scolded him. "What? I was just kidding!" Slayer grinned and nudged Lily with his shoulder. "C'mon Lily, loosen up a bit. I know that you're next in line for the throne but you don't have to act so serious all the time." "Hey! I can loosen up!" Lily argued. To prove her point, Lily demonstrated the handshake with Wolfie. She succeeded the first try, and Woody gawked at her. "Seriously!? It took me forever to actually do that and you did it the first try? What is this?" Woody exclaimed angrily and stared at his sister. Lily laughed and instantly Woody's anger disappeared, and he burst into laughter alongside his sister. "Guys! We need to go home, it's almost dawn." Slayer said, and pointed a hoof to the sky, the darkness forming into light, the sun barely a sliver in the sky. "Alright, we're going." Lily and Woody ran after him, the trip taking the rest of their energy. Halfway home, Woody noticed that Wolfie was still following them. "Wolfie, you can't come home with me." Woody said sadly, and looked at the wolf who was still panting happily behind him. "But, why?," Wolfie asked him, looking dejected and sad, his big brown eyes started to form tears. "Wolfie, don't look at me like that," Woody said, feeling guilty for leaving his newfound friend alone in the woods. "Please?" Wolfie begged, and started to whimper. "Oh let's just take him!," shouted Lily from the front of Slayer. "Yay!" Wolfie shouted, and barked in happiness. He ran up to Lily and gave her a big lick as a thank you. "Eww, Wolfie!" She protested, not really meaning it because the look of happiness in Wolfie's eyes was too much for her to stay mad at him. "Oh fine!," She reluctantly hugged the wolf and then continued on. Wolfie ran back to Woody and together, the two friends headed on home, where they would spend some of the rest of their days having many adventures with Slayer and Lily. |-| Chapter 2: The Vow of a Knight= ~'Slayer' The day Slayer wanted to become a knight was the same day his whole village was destroyed. His parents and everyone he knew in his village were gone. Forever. He knew that he had to become a knight of the Royal Guard and protect Woody and Lily, whatever the cost. He wouldn't lose his two best friends like he lost his family. Woody, Lily, and Wolfie became his new family. He could still distinctly remember the day his village was destroyed. The smell of smoke alerted Slayer from his usual walk in the forest. Mom? Dad? He ran through the forest as fast as his hooves could carry him to see a deep crimson-scaled dragon hovering over the sky of his village, burying everything in flames and ashes. He saw his parents one last time, his father facing the dragon like a true hero. His mom caught sight of him first, she screamed, "Run Slayer!" Those words echoed in his head as he was frozen to the spot, watching as the dragon effortlessly swooped down and caught his parents in his sharp curved claws, carrying them far, far away from the burning ashes of his village. He knew he'd never see his parents again, and he knew that they would fight for as long as they could, because that's how his parents were by nature. Brave to the point of reckless. Courageous and willing to help anyone who needed them. He proudly inherited his courage and kindness from them. He vowed that day, as he screamed for his mother and his father; angry tears streaming down his face; that he would do whatever it took to become a knight and to protect the people he loved from any harm. He also vowed that someday he'd get revenge on the dragon that killed his parents. Snapping himself out of his flashback, he shook his head to clear his thoughts just before Woody called for him. "Slayer, come on!," Woody shouted from the kingdom's entrance. "We're going to be late for the first day of school!" Slayer responded hurriedly, "Alright, I'm coming, wait up!," Slayer grabbed his backpack and rushed out the door, catching up with Woody in record time. "Wow, you're fast!" Not fast enough to save my family... Slayer thought, before scolding himself for bringing up his childhood nightmare again. Wolfie trailed behind them, his small tail wagging excitedly. His tongue was dangling from his mouth, and he was panting excitedly. "What's school?," he ran through Woody's hooves, almost tripping Woody. Woody glared at him for a second before answering, "School is where we young ponies go to learn about what it means to be a pony and how to earn our cutie marks." Woody pointed to his side, indicating where the mark would show up. "When we discover what we're meant to do, our cutie mark shows up." Wolfie was still panting excitedly, as he asked, "Really? What are you good at then?" He looked at Slayer. "And how about you Slayer? What are you good at?" Woody just shrugged and Slayer and he answered him at the same time, "We don't know yet." "Well, when you know will you tell me? I'd love to know what your cutie marks will be." Wolfie asked them, his head falling to the side. "I promise Wolfie." Slayer and Woody both said in unison, promising the wolf that they'd tell him when they received their marks. Slayer and Woody arrived at school right on time and as they walked in, the bell signalling that they were late had just rung. "Hurry on in boys!," called their new teacher. Her name was Madame Rain, but she told the kids to call her Ms. Rain for short. The boys sat at the back of the room, right next to each other. While their teacher was droning on about the history of Ponyville, Slayer was busily doodling a picture of himself in battle armor fighting off the evil dragon and saving his parents. "Slayer Night!" Ms. Rainshine called, but Slayer was busily making the finishing touches on the dragon's tail when he noticed a shadow of a pony right behind him. He sat frozen in shock as he looked up into the face of his teacher. He smiled sheepishly and she looked down at his drawing, her anger slowly melting to curiosity. "What is this?," she whispered to him, making sure that the class couldn't hear. "It's a drawing of me saving my parents from the evil dragon that took them away when I was little." Slayer whispered back, his voice extremely low as he thought about his parents. "I'm sorry sweetie," his teacher said. "S'okay." Slayer said. "Besides," he whispered. "I have a new family now," he smiled as he showed her the next page, a portrait of himself, Lily, Woody and Wolfie in the forest near the waterfall where they were all gathered the other night. "How sweet," He looked at her and saw pride and admiration in her gaze. "Now class," she said, and picked up her head to stare at the class once more. "When do you receive your cutie mark?" She asked, addressing everyone. A handful of hooves shot up in the air, and she picked the only person who didn't raise his hoof. Slayer. "Now Slayer," she said. "When do you receive your cutie mark?" He looked up at her, embarrassed that he wasn't paying much attention during class to know the answer so he just guessed. "Uh, when you find out what your special talent is?" He asked her. "Correct," she smiled at him. He smiled back as his teacher walked back up to the front of the classroom. The bell rang, signalling the end of school. Slayer and Woody rushed out of the school doors, both excited to see their timberwolf friend Wolfie. Slayer, although he was still reluctant to trust Wolfie, gave the little timberwolf a chance. He knew it would be something his parents would want. They wanted him to be nice to everyone he met, no matter how mean or cruel they were. His father, one of the most famous knights in the history of Equestria, taught Slayer well. He trained his son to become a great knight. "I'll make you proud mom and dad." He whispered to himself as he was walking with Woody. He hadn't shared any of his past with Woody, but he was sure that Woody had a hunch about his past due to Slayer's fear of being too close to fires. Woody had never asked about Slayer's parents and he hadn't supplied that information. Someday he'd tell Woody. Someday. They ran through the forest at lightning speed, both laughing at each other at who was faster and who was slower. "Bet you can't beat me!," Woody had shouted at the edge of the forest and had suddenly darted into the trees, his laughter could be heard through the trees. Slayer just chuckled and ran right after him, slowing to a trot after he had raced ahead of him a few feet. "Whose in the lead now, eh slowpoke?," Slayer called behind his back. "Don't you worry, you'll be the loser at the end of the day!," Woody shouted at him. Slayer laughed as he reached the waterfall. What he saw before his eyes made him stop, his body frozen in shock. "Woody!!!," He screamed to his friend. "What's up?," Woody laughed as he caught up to Slayer. "Look," Slayer pointed to the fallen timberwolf that lay at the foot of the waterfall. "Wolfie?!" Woody shouted, his voice cracked as he shouted. They both ran up to the timberwolf at the same time. Slayer shook the timberwolf, hoping that he wasn't- No, I can't think like that. Slayer and Woody both breathed a sigh of relief as they saw Wolfie's ears prick up. Wolfie rolled over to face them. "Hey guys," he yawned, stretching his paws out and sighing contentedly. "I was waiting here for you guys all day and I got sleepy." Wolfie said, his eyes still full of sleep. "It's okay buddy," Woody patted the timberwolf's head. "You scared the lives out of us back there, we thought you were-" Slayer paused, not being able to say it. "I was actually looking for something earlier before I fell asleep. One sec," Wolfie walked into the pool, water lapping at his chest fur. "Wolfie, what're you-" Woody asked, before both ponies watched their timberwolf friend as he dove under the water. They both held their breaths in fear until they watched Wolfie resurface with an object clamped between his teeth. "OokwhutIfond," Wolfie said, before he dropped the object. "Uh, what was that buddy?" Slayer asked, confused. "Look what I found!" Wolfie pointed with his snout at the lone dragon's claw that lay on the grass in front of them all. Woody peered closer at it while Slayer backed away from it,knowing who the claw belonged to.The dragon that took his parents. Another flashback resurfaced as he fought to keep it at bay, thinking of happy thoughts of Lily, Woody, Wolfie and himself. Yet his memories of the past were too strong and he was swept away in the tide that were his memories. He watched his parents as they were stuck inside of the dragon's grasp, both struggling against him, fighting to get free. Slayer watched as his father tore the dragon's claw from it's owner and heard the dragon roar in pain and surprise. His father broke free from the dragon's clawed hold as he jumped down and tried to free his wife. "It's me you want!," he shouted up at the fearsome dragon. "Just set my wife free, and you can have me!" Slayer stood in awe at his father's bravery, hiding himself in the broken and burnt remains of his home. "Not a chance in the world will that happen pony." The dragon sneered, and before he took off, Slayer's father grabbed onto the dragon's spiky tail and held on, his teeth grasped firmly into the dragon's tail. The dragon didn't waste a second, and as his father clung to the dragon's tail, the dragon lifted off of the ground, swinging his tail violently to the side, sending Slayer's father flying across the village. "Dad!!!!" Slayer screamed. He ran toward his father as his mother was carried away by the dragon, lost to him forever. "Dad?" He called out, searching the nearby forest where his dad had been thrown. Slayer found his father near the waterfall, his body half submerged in the waterfall's pool. "Dad!" Slayer shouted, a tiny sliver of hope growing inside of him. He dragged his father carefully out of the water, hoping that his father was still alive. Slayer shook his father, hoping that he'd wake up. His father started coughing violently. After he had calmed down, he began to speak,"Slayer, I just want you to know, that your mother and I love you very much and we never wanted you in harm's way. Do your best in school and always try to succeed and when the time comes, I hope you'll grow up to be a proud and strong knight, just like me." His father gazed at his proudly. "I- love- you- son." He breathed in one last time, and before Slayer knew it, his father was gone. Both of his parents' lives gone along with everything he'd ever known. "I'll make you proud dad." Slayer vowed, as he buried his father near his favorite place in the forest, under the two giant oak trees where Slayer's father and mother first met. Slayer worked tirelessly throughout the night, engraving his father's stone. He wrote: Here lies the greatest father in the world. Slayer lay near his father's stone until the near hours of dawn, and he vowed that someday, he'd become the greatest knight anyone had ever seen and he'd make his parents proud of him. He watched the sun come up, announcing a new day. A day in which Slayer was both homeless and familyless. Slayer took one last look at his father's gravestone. "I'll make you proud dad." He vowed to both his father and himself. He walked away from the gravestone, headed toward a brighter future. Slayer shook his head of his awful memories. He grasped the dragon's tooth in his jaws, ignoring the protests he heard from Woody and Wolfie, and threw the tooth back into the water, where it would lay forever. Slayer's eyes were glazed with pain. "Hey, are you okay buddy?" Woody asked him gently. Slayer shook his head, ignoring his friend. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied gruffly. I...I have to tell Woody about my past. It's now or never. Slayer took a deep breath. "Woody, Wolfie, I have something important to tell you both, so you might want to sit down for this." Slayer blinked his eyes, his decision final. "I want to tell you guys what happened to both my parents, and where I lived..." Slayer began, and with that spent the rest of the day telling them all about his past and his parents and what happened to them. He waited patiently for his friends to take it all in. "Wow, Slayer. I never knew how brave you were. To survive all of that and come out of it all somewhat normally? You're amazing bro!" Woody told him, and grinned at him as pride shone in his eyes. "Well, yeah, I guess.." Slayer said modestly. "I also wanted to give you something Woody." Slayer said, and pulled out the portrait he drew that morning and handed it to Woody. "You drew this?!" He exclaimed. "Well, yeah I did." Woody looked at the bottom of the page and read out loud, "My new family: Lily, Woody, Wolfie, and me." Woody enveloped Slayer in a bone-crushing hug. "You're the best friend a pony could ever ask for and don't you ever forget it." Slayer, shocked, replied, "Uh, yeah." Wolfie just stared at Slayer. He turned his head to the side. "So, does this mean you're my brother now Slayer? Since we're family and all y'know." Wolfie asked him, a sheepish grin on his face. "Yeah, buddy. We're all a family now." Slayer confirmed, nodding his head at the wolf. "Yay!!!!" Wolfie barked happily, as he ran to jump on top of Slayer and pinned him to the ground. He started to lick Slayer. "Hey! Wolfie stop that!" Slayer laughed. "Woody, get him off of me!" Slayer said jokingly to Woody. "No way, that's your battle." Woody chuckled. "Aw, Wolfie come on, you're messing up my mane with your crazy wolf tongue." Slayer complained halfheartedly. "Fine," Wolfie replied, as he jumped off of Slayer. Slayer grumbled as he fixed his mane again while Woody was busily laughing at Slayer. "Do you want me to lick you too Woody?" Wolfie asked him. "What? Oh, no I'm all set." Woody lifted both hooves in the air in defense. "No way bro, it's your turn to be licked by that crazy wolf." Slayer countered watching Woody as he was cornered by the small wolf. "Hey come on! Help me out Slayer!" Woody complained. "No way, it's your battle." Slayer mimicked Woody's statement from earlier. "Oh this so not fair!" Woody exclaimed before being covered by Wolfie's licks. Woody was laughing as he tried unsuccessfully to take Wolfie off of himself. Slayer laughed at them both, thinking of how he hadn't been this happy in a long time. It felt nice to have people who loved you, he realized. He knew that no matter what happened in the future, he'd always have his friends by his side. |-| Chapter 3: The Fast Flier= He heard the crowd cheering him on. The race was about to begin. He felt the blood roar in his ears as the anticipation to start overwhelmed him. I need to beat these guys and show them who the fastest of them all is. Suddenly, the announcer signaled them to go, and then he was off. He soared through the clouds faster then anyone thought possible. He zoomed by his rivals, as quick as lightning. The race was over before it began and Conquest added another victory to his long list of victories. As he stared at his rivals, he had a smug grin on his face. I beat you once again. He seemed to say. They glared at him without saying a word before they walked off of the race track. After another hectic day on the race track, he was exhausted. He flew home that night, proud of his accomplishments and wished that his parents were here to see him. He wanted to make them proud, but since they were always gone, they never saw how fast he was getting. With each new race, Conquest became better and better at racing, even being compared to the famous Rainbow Dash who created the world's first ever Sonic Rainboom. Conquest was confident. Some even said he was too confident. What they didn't know though, was that Conquest Haste's confidence was his way to mask the pain of being practically abandoned by his parents. They were always away on extremely long business trips and he never saw them. He used to see them about once or twice every year. He hasn't seen his parents for over ten years to the exact date. The best thing his parents did for him was to send him to live with his Aunt and Uncle in Cloudsdale, where he resided as of now. He loved his aunt and uncle dearly, but he still had a longing to see his parents. His aunt and uncle were very supportive of him and taught him everything he knew about racing. His aunt and uncle, like his parents, were amazing fliers. They worked hard everyday but the difference between his parents and his aunt and uncle was that his aunt and uncle didn't let their career get in their way of spending time with their beloved nephew. They technically adopted him as their son when he first came to live with them, but they respected his need for his real parents. They knew that he was confident, but they never tried to change him. They knew that he was an extremely kind and gentle pony with a heart of gold and someday, they knew, he'd show his parents that he could be the best flier in the world. His aunt and uncle's house was full of light. He knew that they got worried if he ever returned home late from his numerous races, so they stayed up very late into the night waiting for him to come home. If he ever didn't come home, they knew that he was at the racetrack and more often than not would fly out to the race track to watch him practice his new flying techniques. He'd recently invented a new flying technique called the Great Haste. It involved a series of loops, spins, and any other advanced moves that he thought of to make his move perfect.